Lock Me Up And Throw Away The Key
by amybreezey101
Summary: <html><head></head>A VERY olicity oneshot! M just to be sure. Review?</html>


**Welcome to my one shot! Thank you very much for picking up and reading and I really hope you enjoy it! I've never written anything like this before so if you have any constructive criticisms or opinions or WHATEVER! please leave a review. Please also bear in mind that I am only a teenager and I don't feel it my place to carry the last scene on further. I hope you understand :)**

Felicity was a goddess of temptation and ironically, she didn't even know it. There was nothing obviously provocative about her but even the small, tiniest things she did, turned him on. The sway of her hips as she sauntered out of his office. The smell of her shampoo as she leant over his shoulder to check something on his laptop. Her focussed expression when she was working hard on an assignment. But, the thing that weirdly tempted him most of all were her dresses.

She seemed to have one in every colour of the rainbow, a splash of paint on his otherwise blank canvas. Paired with the pastel colours of her manicured nails, she was a vision in colour. It would always make him smile when she stepped out of the elevators. The monochrome design of his office was yes, professional but also extremely boring. Felicity's burst of colour felt like a personal rejection of all the rules. He wanted to tell her this but worried it would just drive an even bigger wedge between them.

That night at the mansion had been a mistake. Although they defeated Slade, it was a small victory compared to his failure to explain his true feelings. When he told her it was all an act, he feared he had pushed her away for good. He hadn't meant to deny his affection for her. It was just something ingrained in his playboy genes to shy away at the first sign of commitment. Also, based on their extra-curricular nightly activities, he couldn't fall in love with someone he cared about so much as that would effectively be painting a huge target on their backs. He couldn't be with her however much it hurt.

There were times when he had been so tempted; to take her right there in his office. To hear her screaming his name. To feel her trembling body beneath his palm. But he hadn't. He knew she wasn't a quick screw against the wall. She was… special. She only deserved the best. That was the only thought that kept him in control.

It was 9 in the evening and unusually, they were both still at work. Oliver was slowly making his way through the mountain of paperwork on his desk and judging by the rapid clicking of the keyboard, Felicity was most likely searching something for their night job. She was wearing one of his personal favourite dresses; the royal blue fabric made her eyes glow with vibrancy and the small cut out triangles on her hips baring some of her alabaster skin. She was hunched over her laptop, completely absorbed in the task at hand.

Oliver sighed gruffly as he leant back fully in his chair. He had already taken off his suit jacket and tie about an hour ago, not liking the way he felt restricted by them. His sleeves were rolled up just to above his elbows, showing off a small amount of his muscular arms. He scrubbed both hands over his face and held them there, hoping to relax his tense, twitching muscles. He really needed to hit something. His hands were only removed when he heard the sharp click of heels echo across the office. He smiled but the corners of his mouth soon dropped when he saw the opposite person to who he was expecting. Isabel Rochev strutted across the floor, her eyes deep and dark with sensuality. She stopped just before his desk and leant down, palms flat on the surface beneath her. Either intentionally or not, he had an unobstructed view of her cleavage.

As his eyes moved on their own accord he couldn't deny that Isabel was an attractive woman. Sure, she was a jealous bitch but, she was beautiful. She was wearing a tight red dress which showed off a seemingly endless expanse of leg. Her dark hair ran down in front of her shoulders, shining in the small amount of light and her makeup was smoky and seductive. He felt all the blood rush from his face and run down to his groin as something stir unintentionally in his pants.

"Behave for once." He thought, damning his masculinity.

Isabel was biting her red stained lip in a way which only increased his hardness. The corners of her mouth twitched slyly. "I know what you're thinking."

"Isabel, I need you to leave." His normally commanding tone was replaced with one resembling a nervous teenager. It lacked the volume and low pitch, instead coming out as more of a whispered squeak. He was amazed that a woman could weaken him so much. Especially a woman like Isabel.

"I would, Mr Queen." She drew out his name, every syllable emphasised. "But I'm afraid your body is saying something quite different." He gasped sharply at her words. She stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She slunk around the side of his desk as he stood up, swallowing visibly. He soon heard the soft pad of footsteps as a small blonde woman walked towards the elevators with a tablet tucked under her arm. His blood rush returned to normal and he felt himself come down from the high he had been on. He was no longer interested in Isabel.

She noticed a change in his demeanour as he stood up straighter "I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong impression Ms Rochev but this," he pointed back and forth between them, "will never happen again. Russia was a mistake, one I won't be making again." His voice was again deep, strong and professional, every trace of weakness gone.

Isabel narrowed her eyes at him and upon realising her chance was gone, spun on her heels and storming out of the room. He sighed loudly before grabbing the suit jacket and tie strewn across the chair. As he ran towards the lifts he hesitated for a moment before changing his mind and diverting towards the stairs. He didn't fancy getting stuck in an enclosed space with Isabel at that particular moment. He quickly jogged down the floors until he came to the underground parking lot, the same place he had first revealed his real identity to Felicity. To his relief, her small Mini Cooper was still there. He closed the remaining distance to the car and rapped sharply on the driver window.

He hadn't expected the door to open so hard and fast and had to nimbly dodge out of the way so the metal didn't hit his shins. A very pissed off looking Felicity climbed out of the car.

"Why are you here?" she said bluntly, the sharpness of her tone and the obvious mascara streaks surprising him.

"You left. I came to check on you."

She snorted and folded her arms across her chest, taking up her defiant pose. "Well I'm sorry, I just felt if I stayed any longer I might have laid witness to the most clichéd porn scene ever. You know the one where the boss screws the leggy model?" She was obviously fuming. She made to get back into the car but Oliver quickly grabbed her elbow. She stopped and stared at his hand for a moment.

"Nothing happened up there. I promise."

Without any hesitation, she yanked her arm away as if his touch had burned her.

"Don't." She said holding up a warning finger, not in the teasing way she normally did but in a deadly serious I'm-About-To-Rip-Your-Head-Off kind of way. She got into her car and he didn't try to stop her that time. She barely waited for him to move out of the way as she slammed the door shut and screeched out of the empty car park. After watching the small red car zoom around the final corner, he cursed profoundly. He had messed up bad. Shoving his hand into the inside pocket of his blazer, he quickly retrieved his phone and dialled Diggle's number. He shortly told him to send up a car to QC. The conversation was over quickly. He leant back against the wall, welcoming the coldness against his heated skin. The temperature had a sobering effect on him. He was in so much trouble.

PAGE BREAK

Although the car journey was short, it was made with very little talking. Diggle obviously picked up on Oliver's current mood and wisely decided to keep conversation to a minimum. Oliver sat in the back of the car, enveloped in his thoughts. Finally, he spoke up.

"Take me to Felicity's."

Digg turned around with a sceptical look on his face. "Are you sure that's a good idea man?" he said as he turned back to the road.

"I need to talk to her. I really fucked up."

Diggle nodded silently before changing the route towards the tech girl's apartment. The car eventually came to a halt and Oliver jumped out the car.

"Thanks Digg. I'll call you." He turned quickly and made his way through the reception doors. Passing the doorman without incident, he took the stairs two at a time and was barely out of breath as he finally faced her door. He hesitated momentarily and then knocked.

He heard a soft padding from inside the next room and the door flung open. Felicity stood in a very baggy sweatshirt and leggings, her hair released in soft waves around her face. Her face darkened when she saw who was standing outside her door.

"What do you want?" she said bluntly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I… Can I come in please? I don't want to talk about this in the hallway."

She paused. Eventually, she stepped to one side mutely, allowing him into her home. He passed her quickly before she could change her mind. When he turned round to face her, the door was closed and so was her body language.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, without controlling himself.

"Yeah. You always are Oliver."

"No. This time was different. I hurt you and you don't deserve that."

She turned away from him. "Why do you even care Oliver? Why do you care about me? I'm just an IT girl."

Oliver passed swiftly to the other time of the room and turned her back to face him. "We both know that's not true."

"Do we?" she said, her eyebrow rising challengingly. Oliver sighed. He knew now was the moment.

"Felicity. I love you. I know I've been tiptoeing around it for months, hell even years. I love you. You're not just my IT girl. You're my partner and my light. And I think you know that too. Don't you?"

Felicity's mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide with shock, not unlike the expression she wore at the mansion. "Yes." Without even realising both had gotten closer to each other. He leaned in and kissed her. Tenderly. Softly. She kissed back. As they drew back, the passion seemed to heighten.

Then suddenly, as if they couldn't wait any longer, they collided with each other. Their lips connected with such frenzy that the delicate chink of tooth on tooth was heard. They were hungry for each other, devouring every scent, texture and emotion of the moment. His hand slowly dragged up from her hip bone until it was right at the base of her neck. She shivered and groaned involuntarily as the fire in her core ignited. She ran her hands up the smooth fabric, feeling every contour of his muscles until both her hands caressed his face. His hands were all over her, memorising every curve and detail of her body. He suddenly pulled back again and Felicity made a small mew of protest until his lips touched gently to her collarbone. He followed the structure of her bone, making her shiver and convulse.

She clung desperately to him, worried that if she let go, she would collapse to the floor. His lips travelled downwards until they reached the hem of her sweatshirt. She suddenly felt like she was wearing too many clothes. He obviously felt the same way as his hands shot to the base of her jumper, pulling it up and over her head. Her leggings were proving more of a challenge, not being able to leave her body as easily. In the end, with a frustrated grunt Oliver tore the thin material away from her, leaving her standing in only her bra and knickers. Felicity protested as Oliver stepped away. His eyes ran down her body as he drank in the sight of her.

"Felicity," he whispered softly "You are so beautiful."

"Bedroom?" She replied simply.

Without an answer, they joined again. With a dark chuckle, he suddenly grabbed her thighs, just under her ass. She gasped loudly at the sudden contact, the fire in her belly blazing. He lifted her up with ease and she wrapped her legs firmly around his back, never breaking away from his mouth even as he made his way to the bedroom. His hand came down to the bare small of her back as he lifted his leg to kick the door open. It crashed loudly against the wall. She suddenly felt herself fall backwards and let out a small shriek until she collided with the bed she hadn't realised was there. She bounced at the force he had thrown her down. She watched as he quickly shrugged off his suit jacket. It was as he was trying to undo his belt buckle that she realised his hands were shaking. She sat up so her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed and placed a small hand over his. He immediately stilled as he looked down at her.

"Trust me?" she said.

"Always."

And then began a night of pleasure.

**PAGE BREAK**

Oliver woke up because something was tickling his nose. His eyes cracked open to see Felicity's bedroom flooded with beams of light from the half closed curtains. Her hair was spread out behind her, half covering his arm and parts of his face. She was folded into him, both fitting so perfectly around each other. His arm was slung across her hips with his palm splayed against her belly.

Last night had been incredible. They had driven each other crazy and loved with such passion that it had been perfect. Just as he had wanted it to be. With a small smile playing on his lips he reached over to the bedside table slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman beside him. He retrieved his phone and instantly noticed a message from Digg. When he opened it, he couldn't resist barking out a laugh.

**I definitely don't want to know what you guys are up to.**

"What did he say?" said a very sleepy sounding Felicity who was rubbing her eyes. "Are we in trouble?"

Oliver chuckled. They were most definitely in trouble.

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review to tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
